


Romantweet

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [49]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Famous Kurt Hummel, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Anonymous prompted:"I saw this prompt: “you’re a celebrity who just broke up and i tweeted you a selfie with the caption “date me” as a joke but you thought i was serious?” au and I freaked out a little. Could you pleaaase write it as Klaine?"
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Adam Crawford/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Romantweet

"I can’t believe it!”

Tina looks up from her phone--very important game of Empire and Puzzles, okay?--to see her best friend in a state of distress.

“What’s going on?”

Blaine clenches his phone. “Kurt and Adam broke up!”

Tina nods and returns her attention to the game. “Told you they wouldn’t last.”

“How can you say that?”

Tina shrugs. “They weren’t meant to be, Busy-Bee. Too much of the same in some aspects, too different in others, they were just not compatible.”

Blaine sits back in the chair, dropping his head to the back of it. “But they were so cute.”

“That they were.”

“Poor Kurt.”

“I don’t see you being too heartbroken over Adam.”

Blaine glares at Tina from his slouched position. “I appreciate his talent, but I only knew him because of Kurt, and you know it.”

“Such a fanboy from the start.”

“The man is our age, Tina, and already a star!”

“Blah, blah, blah, I know the spiel, Blaine. He’s our age, and from Ohio too, can you believe it,” she deadpans.

“And he overcame bullying--”

“Making it the cause he supports the most, I am a Kurtsie too, in case you forgot it!”

“Sorry, Tina,” Blaine apologizes, reaching for her hand to squeeze it. “It’s just--he’s such a role model for me, I hate to see him sad and alone.”

Tina abandons her game to scroll through social media, and true to Blaine’s words, photos of Kurt since the announcement do not paint the picture of a man happy to go back to his bachelor days.

She coos at her screen before looking up, an idea popping up in her brain. “Why don’t you offer to date him?”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Come on, Blaine, listen to me okay?” Tina sits on the edge of her seat to make her point in Blaine’s face. “You said it yourself, you’re around the same age, so no creepiness. You’re both gay and from Ohio--”

“Yeah, because that’s enough to build a relationship upon.”

“--and you both love musicals and silver movies, and fashion, though you have different tastes--”

“--and wallets.”

“--yes, okay, you don’t have the same bank accounts, but that means he could dote on you, take care of you.”

“I do not want a Sugar Daddy, Tina.”

“Not a daddy, he’s just one year older than you. Just sugar, baby.”

Blaine shakes his head, as if to clear his mind. “That’s absolutely ridiculous.”

“What do you have to lose?” Tina asks. “Send him a selfie, offering to get a break-up coffee, and you’ll see what happens. Worst comes to worst, your tweet will just disappear in the hundreds he gets every day.”

“You know what,” Blaine says, standing and putting his jacket back on, “I’m neither sober enough nor classy enough to do that.”

“Two easily solvable issues, my dear Anderson.”

\---

“Can you belie--Adam, stop laughing, would you?”

Kurt tries to pretend he’s mad at his ex-fake boyfriend, still a friend, though that is debatable too.

“All right, it was fun talking to you, you jerk, have a bad day.”

“No, come on--come on, Kurt, look, I’m not laughing. I take it, ha, very seriously.”

“Hmhm.”

“No, honest. Can I believe, what, exactly?”

Kurt glares at his phone. “Humph. Can you believe the fans reactions to  _ our _ breakup?”

Adam chuckles. “They are quite the passionate bunch, we always knew that.”

“Never to this level!”

“We never gave them a reason to unleash their inner beast, either.”

“It’s like we broke up with them!”

Adam sighs. “That’s how they feel. Give it a week, mate, they will find something else to fixate on.”

“Between the moping, the threats and the jokes, my timeline is a mess!”

“Mine too. It might be a good time to have a social media diet.”

Kurt drops himself on his couch and drags a soft blanket over himself. “Because you think disappearing from the social landscape will do any of us any good?”

“I don’t know, and that way, I won’t have to find out!”

For a hot second, Adam’s idea sounds like the best one.

And then Kurt’s phone vibrates with another notification.

“Don’t they ever sleep?” he mutters, putting Adam on speaker so he can look at his screen at the same time. 

“The beauty of having fans all over the world, Kurt,” Adam replies, “multiple time zones.”

“I suppose--oh.”

Kurt forgets what he was about to say, because the tweet has finished loading on his screen.

And it’s two words, followed by a picture.

“Date me.”

And the picture is quite … compelling.

“My, my,” Adam laughs outright. “Someone is quite forward.”

Kurt remembers how to swallow. “And handsome.”

“And handsome.”

Kurt remains silent, studying the picture more in detail. The young man is, as previously stated, quite handsome, with an undeniable silver screen quality to him. The untied bow tie around his neck and the slight flush to his cheeks may indicate that this @BDAnderson got tipsy before taking the picture and possibly sending the tweet.

Just a little bit of liquid courage before sending an audacious tweet to someone he looks up to, maybe.

Something deep in Kurt’s chest preens at the idea of having such a … lovely fan.

“Kurt.”

“Hm?”

“I know that hum, Kurt, and I don’t think that it is a good idea.”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to agree to go on a date with a stranger, but I have to admit …”

“Yeah?”

“There is something endearing about this proposal, and it would make for a fantastic publicity.”

Kurt laughs humorlessly. “And if I were to date someone, a someone who took the first step so publicly, you would be able to go public with Sebastian, hm?”

“Possibly.”

“And you are the one trying to tell my not to date a fan, hm?”

Kurt doesn’t need to see Adam to know that he’s blushing madly. They both remember how Sebastian came into their lives on the set of their second movie together as a on-screen couple.

And the very reason why Kurt and Adam started pretending to be real-life boyfriends too, to protect Sebastian from the public light.

Adam clears his throat. “You should do a background check before accepting, though. Let Kitty run it, she will be done by morning.”

Kurt stares at the picture and nods, even though no one can see him. “Sounds like a plan.”

“And, Kurt?”

“Hm?”

“Wear the  [ beige pants ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/896a38e98cbb2e9d71cb475e30671961/tumblr_mm7fbyZxi71qaxxelo1_250.gif) .”

Kurt can only laugh before hanging up.

\---

“Tina.”

“Hgnf.”

“Tina!”

“Whaaaaa.”

“Tina, look at my phone and tell me I’m hallucinating.”

“Go back to sleep, Blaine, the Sun is not up yet.”

“Tina, please.”

Tina humphs one more time before raising her head from Blaine’s couch to glare at his screen. Thank God he turned the brightness down.

She grumbles as she reads down his feed before gasping. “Blaine!” she shrieks.

“Right?”

“Blaine, oh my God.”

“Oh my God.”

“Blaine! He said--”

“He said “Would love to”!”

“Kurt Hummel agreed to go on a date.”

“With me.”

“With you.”

“So I didn’t dream that.”

“Nope.”

They exchange a look over Blaine’s phone. “Holy shit.”

Tina pushes Blaine’s blanket and jumps out of the couch, Blaine’s phone still in her hand. “Okay, we need to plan.”

“Tina.”

“Are your  [ red pants ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/05/e0/f305e08cd1d12b61877e6e23226a2dd6.jpg) clean? Even clean-ish?”

“Tina.”

“Second of all, the date itself. Maybe offer to go to a public place, to reassure him you’re not a serial killer.”

“Tina, he is following me now.”

Tina checks the phone and squeals. “He iiiis! So you can send him a private message to make your arrangements!”

“Tina …”

Tina finally pauses in her excitement to properly look at him. “Blaine, breathe,” she says softly when she realizes how pale he suddenly seems. “It’s going to be fine. Imagine what a story to tell to your children and grandchildren.”

“Don’t.”

“Okay, imagine what a story to tell in your autobiography.”

“Better.”

Tina goes to stand in front of Blaine and puts her hands on his shoulders. “It’s just a date. He’s just a man, and you’re just a man too, and you two will just get a cup of coffee or something, all right?”

“All right.”

“Let’s do this.”

\---

Blaine arrives at the coffee place he suggested for their … holy crap, it is a date, isn’t it, for their date, then, he can do it without fainting, ten minutes early.

But as he walks down the stairs to the little alcove in the coffeeshop (he didn’t pick this place randomly), someone taps on his shoulder.

“Excuse me?”

Blaine turns immediately and is unable to stop his jaw from dropping just a little bit.

It is Kurt Hummel, in the flesh (and what a gloriously jean encased flesh it is).

“Hi,” Kurt says, and if Blaine is not mistaken, he sounds a little … breathless.

Because he ran to get there or because he’s just as nervous as Blaine is yet to be determined.

“Hi.” Out of pure engrained manners, Blaine holds up his hand. “I’m Blaine.”

Kurt chuckles as he shakes his hand. “Kurt. Glad to know you don’t have a doppelganger in the city.”

Blaine beams at Kurt, still shaking his hand before realizing that they have been standing there for far, far too long for it to be considered normal.

Then again, Kurt is also still shaking his hand, isn’t he.

“Should we sit?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods, forcing himself to keep his wits.

“Follow me, if you please,” he says, holding up his hand. “I know that there is a spot where we wouldn’t be disturbed.”

\---

From a corner in the coffee shop, behind a large plant, Tina hides, observing how the date goes.

She’s just looking out for her bro, okay.

But when she spots a blond head she has admired several times in the movies, she gasps.

Is Adam coming to get Kurt back? Is he going to fight off Blaine for Kurt’s heart?

Ah, no, Adam apparently had the same idea as she did, sitting in a corner of the café--discrete enough not to be spotted, clear enough to spot everything.

She can’t help herself and picks up her cookie plate and goes to sit with Adam.

“What the--”

“Hi. I’m Blaine BFF.”

“Ah.”

“Here to make sure everything goes well for your ex?”

“Sorta.”

“Cool. Me too. Want a piece of cookie.”

Adam glances at the plate. “I really should not,” he whispers as he picks a piece.

“How do you think they’re doing?”

They both turn to look at their friends who seem to be in their very own world, in their remote little table. They talk, talk, smile, and beam at each other whenever the other looks away, which doesn’t happen often.

“I think we’re witnessing the beginning of an epic love story.”

Tina nods and looks down at the plate where her cookie has mysteriously been reduced to one lone bit.

“Trade you the last piece of cookie for the best man’s speech rights.”

Adam starts protesting before nodding, shaking Tina’s hand. “If that means I get groomsmaid’s speech rights.”

“Deal.”


End file.
